Chaos Sonic and the Guardians
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Sonic is settling into his role as Guardian of the multiverse and as he travels to the latest universe, he meets Jack Frost and his fellow Guardians. But everything is not as well as it seems, as Pitch Black stirs in the darkness. What awaits are heroes in this new adventure? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is part of my Chaos Sonic series, but the prologue will summarize what has happened in the previous stories as well as start this story. So while it is recommended to read the previous stories, it's not necessary.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Chaos Sonic and the Guardians**

 **Prologue:**

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, or Chaos Sonic now. I was a fast awesome, not-so-average hero of Mobius. I, sometimes with the help of my friends, would protect the world from the evil scientist Dr. Eggman and the occasional god-like creature. On my journeys, I would often collect and use the seven Chaos Emeralds, gems of incredible power. I could always use them with ease, more so then my friends and even better then the ultimate life form. It turned out I was chosen by the Chaos Emeralds and destined to join with them.

When I found out about my destiny, I fought against it. I've never desired power and I didn't want to leave my friends and home. But I eventually had to accept it and I'm now the Guardian of the Multiverse. I'm basically supposed to make sure the side of light remains strong. I travel to other worlds where I'm needed to help out the heroes there, mostly from the background but sometimes by their side. My first mission had been to another version of Mobius where I helped the Sonic there and his siblings reunite with their mother and set their world right. Though not as easy as Purity (my mentor and creator of the chaos emeralds) had thought, I had fun and everything worked out in the end.

It's been weeks since that first mission. And while I have done a few smaller missions along with my training, nothing really exciting has happened. I know I should be grateful the multiverse is at peace at the moment, but I'm itching for some action. All I can do right now though is wait...

Chaos Sonic was currently in the garden outside of Purity's palace, where he now resided. The garden was beautiful, full of flowers from the many different worlds and they were always in bloom. It was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place to meditate which Sonic was trying to do. Keyword trying. While Sonic had gotten better at sitting still, more then he ever thought was possible for him, the easy missions were getting to him. He was used to lots of battles or going on constant runs. Doing very little of either left him with a lot of pent up energy, making him fidget instead of remaining still.

 _Sonic..._ Purity's voice echoed through the wind and in Sonic's mind. Sonic grinned, hoping this meant an end to his boredom. Jumping to his feet, Sonic raced into the palace, through the hall of heroes, and into the central chamber or, as Sonic called it, the heart chamber. In the center of the room was a pool, about the size of a large hot tub. Within the pool was a shinning swirling liquid that looked like melted jewels, which was the heart of the multiverse. It was with this pool Purity could watch over the different worlds. Purity was currently in her usual spot of kneeling by the pool.

"Hello Sonic," Purity greeted as she rose to her feet. She was a white hedgehog, with long hair and wore a silver dress that matched her eyes. While this was how she looked since Sonic met her, he doubted it was her original form.

"Hey Purity," Sonic replied, walking up to her. "You called? Is it another mission with another version of myself or am I finally going to start seeing other branches of the multiverse?"

"Well you are going to see another branch today," Purity replied. "But it's not a mission. I've decided it's time I introduced you to some of our fellow guardians."

"Other guardians? There's more of us? But I've never seen anyone."

"We are the only two that reside here, but there are other guardians. Each branch of the multiverse has powerful beings that watch over it and guide it's different worlds. Some are unique to certain branches, while there are others that are similar. One example is that almost every multiverse has a guardian of time."

"Please don't tell me that the time eater was my branch's."

"No, that was just an abomination made from Eggman's continued tampering with forces beyond his control. The true guardian helped give you the power to defeat the time eater and created the time stones. "You met him once, but I'm unsure if you remember that adventure. Some humans that called him Solaris tried to enslave him and in the process separated and corrupted him. You, with the help of your friends, eventually defeated him and released him from his imprisonment so that he could return to his duties."

"I think I remember that, didn't I save a princesses and get killed? Not a fun experience, believe me. But I remember the emeralds keeping me from leaving completely and eventually brought me back."

"Yes, your strong and unique contention to the emeralds saved you that day. If anyone else had died, they would not have been able to return."

"Well this conversation turned depressing and way off topic. Why do I need to met the other guardians anyway?"

"While the different guardians tend to stick to their branches of the multiverse, it is good to be aware of each other as we some times need work together whenever there is a cross between worlds. You especially will need to be aware of them as you will travel to worlds under their care. And whenever there is a problem that involves several branches of the multiverse, the different guardians will often meet here as a neutral ground to deal with whatever the problem is. Anyway, we should get going. I already told first group you'll meet to expect us."

"Sounds good. I'll grab my cloak."

"No need. While your appearance is different then the general population, the laws of their universe make so that only those that believe in your existence can see you. Only the guardians and similar beings as them are the exception."

"Cool, I've never really liked having to hide in the background anyway."

"That I know Sonic," Purity said with a laugh. She then created a doorway and stepped through, Sonic following close behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Jack Frost sat crouched on a power line outside of his friend and first believer's, Jamie, window. It was mid October and Jack had just finished the final touches of the town's first snowfall for the season. Jack couldn't wait to see Jamie's excitement when he finally noticed all that Jack had done. Jamie finally showed signs of waking when Jack saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up at the sky, Jack was both annoyed and worried to see the northern lights spreading across the horizon. Jack glanced at the stirring Jamie and with a sigh, turned away and leaps into the air.

"This had better be important," Jack grumbled to himself as he directed the wind to take him to the north pole. While Jack doubted anything serious was going on, it was still his duty as a guardian to respond to North's summons. Landing softly in the snow, Jack knocked on the door. He couldn't help but grin as the yetis let him in and lead him through the workshop. After so many years of trying to sneak in, it felt great to just be able to walk through whenever he wanted. The others were already there and waiting by the time he arrived.

"What is it North?" Tooth asked, fluttering around. "Is there something wrong."

"This isn't about that weird feeling you've had for the past few months again is it?" Bunny asked, slightly annoyed. Sandy shrugged and had a question mark appear over his head.

"No nothing like that this time?" North assured with a grin.

"If it's not an emergency, why are we here?" Jack asked.

"We are here to welcome a new guardian!" North announced happily. The other guardians were stunned, that had not been what they were expecting.

"WHAT?" They shouted, before they all began asking questions at once.

"Who is it? Are they friendly? How shiny are their teeth?" Tooth wondered excitedly.

"Why was another guardian chosen?" Bunny demanded. "We don't need any more help. I don't want to deal with another Jack."

"Hey!" Jack protested slightly, before turning back to North. "Why would another guardian be called if there isn't an emergency? I thought it was a rare thing for a guardian to be called."

The questions continued at a rapid fire rate, overlapping each other so none of them made sense. Sandy tried to ask about this turn of events as well, but no one was paying attention to his sand pictures. North eventually let out a high pitched whistle, which effectively silenced everyone.

"It's not a new guardian for us," North explained. "It's one of the _other_ guardians."

Jack was still confused, but the others seemed to understand what North meant and they all relaxed.

"That is exciting," Tooth cheered. "It's been a while since we had one of those. Who is it? Where are they from?"

"I bet it's another time keeper," Bunny commented while Sandy nodded in agreement. "There is always a need for them."

"Not a time keeper," North replied. "Purity finally has her defender."

"That's huge," Bunny said in surprise.

"I'm happy for her," Tooth cooed. "After waiting so long too..."

"Um..." Jack finally spoke up. "Can someone explain what's going on? What other guardians? Who's Purity?"

They paused at Jack's statement, eyes widening slightly.

"Sorry Jack," North replied apologetic. "I forgot that you still have a lot to learn about what it means to be a guardian. You see we are the guardians of this world, but there other worlds with their own guardians. Purity watches over all the worlds and she was just recently joined by a new guardian that we'll be meeting today. And we can introduce you to her as well."

"Okay cool," Jack said, deciding to just accept it for now.

"They should be arriving any moment now..." Just as North spoke, a doorway appeared. A bright flash occurred as two short figures stepped through, the doorway disappearing behind them. Once Jack's eyes adjusted, he could tell that the figures were human like animals, porcupines was his first guess based on the spikes. The first one was an elegant white furred female, whom he guessed was Purity. The second one was light blue with rainbow colored gems in his head, chest, back, the backs of his hands and in the buckles of his shoes. Though Jack guessed this was the new guardian, he could tell that those rainbow colored eyes had seen many battles. Jack wondered what his previous life must have been like.

"Purity!" North greeted happily. "It's great to see you. And you must be the new guardian."

"Yes sir," the light blue figure replied with a nod.

"Wonderful to have you here my boy. I'm North, Spirit of Christmas and Guardian of Wonder," North introduced. "And these are my fellow guardians. Sandy, the Spirit and Guardian of Dreams; Bunny, Spirit of Easter and Guardian of Hope; Tooth, the Tooth Fairy and Guardian of Memories; and finally our newest member, Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun!"

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Chaos Sonic, but you can call me Sonic," Sonic introduced with a grin."I'm the Chosen of the Chaos Emeralds and Guardian of the Multiverse... I guess."

"It's nice to meet you!" Tooth greeted enthusiastically, flying up to Sonic. "It's been a while since Purity has introduced us to a new guardian and you're her champion! It's great that you're finally here and you're teeth are beautiful! It's a shame I didn't get to collect your baby teeth, but I bet they were amazing!"

"Um... right..." Sonic said, unsure of how to respond while Jack snickered at his discomfort.

"That's enough tooth," Bunny interrupted, though he was smiling as well. "Leave the poor runt alone."

"Hey!" Sonic protested while Tooth blushed and backed off. Purity laughed at Sonic's misfortune before looking to Jack.

"It's wonderful to meet you Jack," Purity greeted. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you first became a guardian, but I'm glad to meet you now."

"It's no problem," Jack assured. "It was kind of a crazy time anyway."

"True," Purity agreed, before turning back to North. "We have a lot to catch up on. How have you been this past century?"

Jack tuned out her and North and focused his attention on Sonic. He was eager to get to know this strange new guardian. He had the feeling that they were going to become great friends.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"It's been so long since your last visit," North said to Purity. "And you've changed so much."

"This form you mean," Purity replied with a slight smile. "It is one I've come to prefer, but perhaps I could change into something more familiar..."

Purity's body glowed slightly and began to shift. She became taller and her features morphed. When the light faded, Purity now looked like a normal human, though her hair was still a pure white and her dress had remained the same. Jack had been surprised by the transformation and he could tell Sonic had been surprised as well.

"That's certainly how I remember you," North laughed. "But you're new form suits you. It matches that of Sonic's."

"I know," Purity replied as she changed back into a hedgehog. "When I learned Sonic was to be the Chosen, I would spend more time in this form. And now I enjoy looking like this. So how have things been here. I know you had that trouble with Pitch a few years ago, but what else has happened?"

Jack ignored North's response, not really interested in listening to a century's worth of catch up. Instead he floated over next to Sonic, who glanced at him curiously as he approached.

"Hi," Jack greeted. "So you're the new guardian huh?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied with a smirk. "Wasn't my first choice, but I'm fine with it now. I'm sure I'll have plenty of adventures and that's how I like it. You're Jack right? Also a new guardian?"

"Yep, but I've been the winter spirit for a while," Jack replied, freezing a small elf nearby to show off and making Sonic snicker. "So can you change your form like Purity can?"

"No I...actually...I'm not sure..." Sonic confessed before he looked over at where Purity was talking with the others. "Hey Purity!"

"Yes Sonic?" Purity replied, not seeming bothered for being interrupted.

"Jack was wondering if I'm able to change my form like you." Sonic informed. "So is that one of the abilities I've gained when I joined the emeralds or not?"

"Why yes Sonic, in theory anyway." Purity explained. "It's part of the laws of multidimensional travel. When a person travels between to universes that normally never cross, the traveler's form often adapts to the world they will now reside on. And the further the universes are, the traveler's abilities can even be affected as well as their appearances. It's to help make sure the stability of the multiverse is preserved. Of course there are always exceptions, such on what means were used to cross the dimensions, but that is unimportant. You will of course travel to many different universes and, being their guardian, will be able to decided whether or not to let the change take place. I personally recommend undergoing the metamorphosis so as to better blend with the local inhabitants.

"As for transforming under you're own will at any given time, that will be a skill that you will develop as you become more familiar with such changes. It's simply a matter of knowing the form you wish to take and letting the energy within you shift you're form." Purity concluded. Jack had gotten lost pretty early on in the speech and though Sonic was nodding as Purity spoke, Jack doubted he got much more out of it the Jack.

"Thanks Purity!" Sonic said.

"My pleasure Sonic," Purity replied before she went back to talking with the other guardians.

"Did you understand any of that?" Jack whispered.

"Kind of," Sonic replied. "I've learned from listening to my buddy Tails yack about his inventions how to get the general idea from speeches like that."

"Do you think you could translate for me?"

"Sure. Let's say you're a dimensional traveler and you go to a dimension that's pretty far from your own that's filled with dragons or something and either has no humans or very little. There's a rule in place that you're body and possibly even powers would change so as to keep things normal."

"So instead of an ice wielding spirit... I would turn into an ice breathing dragon?"

"Yep. And when I travel to different dimensions, I can decided whether or not to let my body be changed. Purity suggests letting the change happen so I could blend in more."

"That's cool to know I guess, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm getting to that. So as I travel and experience different bodies, I'll learn to be able to change into them at will. I would only have to think about it and the emeralds would do the rest."

"So that's a no for now."

"Yep! Unless..." Sonic looked at his arms briefly before closing his eyes in concentration. Jack watched in curiosity and amazement as Sonic's fur slowly turned into a royal blue color. When the shift finished, Sonic looked at his new fur color and grinned.

"It worked!" He said in triumph.

"That's a neat trick," Jack commented. "But not very impressive. Still, it's a good color on you."

"This was actually my original color," Sonic replied. "My fur color changed when I joined with the emeralds. And while the lighter fur does help when I'm on a world that already has a Sonic, I think I'm going to stick to my true blue as much as I can."

"Cool, cool," Jack murmured, not really sure what to talk about next. He was getting tired of being cooped up in this room. He glanced at Sonic and could to tell by the way the he was fidgeting that he felt the same way.

"Why don't we leave these guys to their chat and I show you around here," Jack suggested. Sonic nodded gratefully and the two made their way out.

"Whoa..." Sonic said when he looked at all the toys floating around and being made.

"Yeah pretty cool huh," Jack smirked. "Come on, we can get a better view of the globe this way."

"I always thought it was the elves that made the toys," Sonic commented as they made their way through the yetis and work tables.

"So did I," Jack agreed. "But the elves are pretty useless so the yetis actually make the toys."

"I wonder if it's different in my dimension," Sonic said as they got in an elevator. "If you guys even really exist that is."

"Can't help you there, but here we are!" Jack announced as they came out on a platform with the symbol of the guardians on the floor. They could easily see the globe full of lights.

"Sweet," Sonic said, running over and jumping up onto the globe. "What do all the lights mean?"

"Um.. they are the children that believe in us," Jack said slowly, trying to process how fast Sonic had been able to move. Sonic took a closer look at the globe beneath him, placing his hand on it. As soon as he touched the globe, it lit up with multicolored lights. Startled, Sonic jumped up and the light faded. He lost his balance and fell off, but Jack easily caught him.

"What was that?" Jack wondered, putting Sonic back on top of globe.

"I don't know." Sonic replied. "It just happened when I touched it."

"Weird," Jack commented. Out of curiosity, Jack touched the globe, but nothing happened. "Why don't you touch it again?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the only way we can find out what's going on. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Sonic was skeptical, but placed his hand on the globe. Multicolored lights traveled across it once more, but Sonic kept his hand steady. Finally, the glow began to die down.

"Whoa," Jack muttered as he looked at all the changes.

"Jack... What did you do to my globe?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Jack and Sonic froze, looking up at North who had just spoken, having entered with the others. North looked a little angry at the sight of the globe, Purity looked curious, and the others just looked confused. Jack looked back at the globe. The normal lights were there, but there were also now a ton of red lights all over the globe with the occasional green light.

"We're not sure what happened," Jack said slowly, trying not to get North more angry. "Sonic just touched the globe and this happened. We were trying to figure out why and what it is."

"Then remove your hand," North ordered. Sonic quickly complied, straightening up. But the lights remained, even though his hand was no longer touching the globe. North, moved closer to the globe to examine it while Jack lowered Sonic down from the globe. "What is this?"

"I think I know," Purity replied, coming up beside North also examining the globe. "Sonic can sense Chaos energy, though he's currently pretty limited in his range. This globe is designed to detect energy all around the world, so when Sonic touched it, it amplified what he sensed and displayed it here."

"But I thought Chaos energy only existed in my universe," Sonic wondered, glancing between the globe and Purity. "So why would I be able to sense it here?"

"While the Chaos Emeralds are unique to your universe, Chaos energy exists in every universe," Purity explained. "It may go by different names but it is there, as well as those that tap into it, both the positive and the negative. In this universe, the Guardians use the positive energy and they are the green lights. The red lights must indicate sources of negative energy."

"But why are there so many red lights?" North pondered, his anger vanishing. "We should have found some evidence of this much negative build up, but there hasn't been anything this out of the ordinary."

"Do you think it could be Pitch and some nightmares that survived the battle?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bunny huffed, crossing his arms. "He's the biggest trouble maker after all."

"But you just defeated him a couple of years a go," Purity remarked, looking concerned. "He shouldn't have been able to build up this much energy in such a short period of time. This needs to be looked into. Sonic, you'll stay here and help the Guardians figure out what's going on."

"Yes ma'am," Sonic smirked and gave a two finger salute. He was itching for some real action. "What about you?"

"I'm going to return home and see if I can figure out what's going on from there," Purity replied. "Then I'm going to see if there's anything in there other worlds with a similar build up that I missed. Sorry that I must leave so soon North."

"It's alright Purity," North assured, vowing his head slightly. "I thank you for your help and understand the duties you must attend to. I look forward to when we can visit again in more pleasant circumstances."

"Thank you North," Purity smiled gratefully. She opened a doorway and stepped through.

"So..." Sonic began, looking towards the Guardians. "Since I'm not very familiar with this world, what do you guys think should be our first step?"

"We need to find out what these red lights are," North decided, looking back at the globe. "I suggest we travel to the largest clusters and try and find their source."

"I want to check on Jamie," Jack requested, hovering in the air. "If it really is Pitch, then he might try and get revenge on Jamie. And there are red lights around where he lives so I can check it out there after I make sure Jamie is okay. You guys can go check out the bigger clusters."

"You shouldn't go alone Jack," Tooth protested, flying close to the winter spirit.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Jack replied with a grin. "It's not like I'm defenseless after all."

"I'm sure Frost can take care of himself," Bunny agreed with a casual shrug.

"I agree with Tooth," North informed with authority. "It's not a good idea to be alone if it really is Pitch."

"I can go with him," Sonic volunteered readily. "That way he isn't alone while you guys go on. This way we can cover more ground."

"Sounds good," North agreed with a nod. "We'll drop you off on our way. To the sleigh!"

"Look just tell me where I need to go," Sonic demanded as they walked through North's workshop. "I can easily meet you there. I'm faster then any... sleigh..."

Sonic's voice trailed off as he took in the sleigh. It was far more well kept and designed then Sonic would have guessed. Sonic was intrigued by it and began running around it quickly, examine every inch of it.

"I guess I could ride it this one time," Sonic relented, hopping in.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North chuckled. Jack grinned as he climbed in with the others, Bunny being the only one left out.

"There's no way you're getting me in there this time," Bunny declared. "I'm sticking to my tunnels. I'll meet you there."

Bunny tapped the ground with his foot and a hole opened up. He jumped down it and it closed behind him, leaving a flower growing behind. The others shook their heads in amusement. With a grin, North snapped the reins and the reindeer lunged forward. While the others enjoyed the ride from their seats, Sonic was standing. He easily kept his balance at every twist and turn and even gave an excited shout when they came to the loop. Soon they shot out of the tunnel and climbed into the air.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, impressed that Sonic could keep a his balance so easily on the crazy ride.

"I ride on the wings of planes all the time," Sonic bragged with a confident grin. "I've also survived an interplanetary amusement park with rides designed to kill me. This was nothing compared to that."

"I'll take your word for it," Jack replied, wondering if Sonic ever ran out of stories to share. North released a snow globe and they flew through the magic portal and came out over the town where Jamie lived. North landed on a nearby roof so Jack and Sonic could jump out.

"We'll continue on," North informed, looking down at the two. "Be careful you two and try to avoid trouble."

"No promises," Jack and Sonic replied at the same time. The glanced at each other in surprise and grinned. North rolled his eyes and snapped the reins again.

"Good luck Jack!" Tooth called as the sleigh rose into the air. "It was nice to meet you Sonic!"

The two waved from the rooftop as they watched the sleigh disappear into another portal.

"Come on," Jack said eagerly, motioning for Sonic to follow him."Let's go introduce you to Jamie."

 **AN: And now the real plot begins.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Jamie wasn't at home, so Jack and Sonic made their way to the park to search for him there. Jack spotted him easily playing with his friends in the snow.

"There he is!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, pointing his staff in Jamie's direction. Sonic was looking around at everything when someone walked through him.

"That was strange..." Sonic shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "Is that normal here?"

"Unfortunately," Jack sighed sadly as someone walked through him as well. "It's because they don't believe in us. It took me forever to get someone to see me because nothing I did seemed to work."

"That must have been hard," Sonic replied sympathetically, before straightening up. "I'm going to go for a quick run around here, see if I can figure out where the negative energy is coming from. You go check on your friend."

Jack nodded and Sonic took off, stirring up a trail of snow behind him. Turning to the kids playing, Jack grinned mischievously and scooped up some snow. Jack carefully formed a ball and blew on it, filling it with his power. Taking careful aim, Jack threw it through the air where it hit Jamie square on the head. Jamie let out a laugh and looked around for who had hit him, smiling when he spotted Jack.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted in excitement, running over and giving Jack a hug, which Jack happily returned. Jamie had grown a bit since Jack had first met him, but Jamie was still the same curious kid he knew.

"I'm glad you're here and thanks for all this great snow," Jamie continued once he released Jack. Several of the other kids also expressed their appreciation once they noticed the winter spirit before returning to their various activities.

"I'm glad you like it," Jack beamed, proud of his work. "I meant to be here earlier when I first made all the snow, but North summoned me and the others to the pole."

"It's not Pitch is it?" Jamie asked nervously, gazing at Jack with worry.

"We're not sure," Jack admitted with a small shrug. "But we're looking into things. But we were originally gathered to meet a new Guardian."

"Really?" Jamie questioned, excited once again. "Who is it?"

"He's not from around here," Jack explained. "But his name is Sonic and he's a super fast blue hedgehog. He's pretty cool and he should be back any minute."

"Sonic huh?" Jamie said thoughtfully. Just at that point, Sonic zoomed up and skidded to a stop next to Jack.

"This area is clear," Sonic reported to Jack, brushing off some snow that was still on him. "But I sensed some negative energy deeper in the woods that we should check out."

"Sounds good Sonic," Jack replied, looking down at Sonic before looking back at Jamie.

"Whoa!" Jamie breathed wide-eyed as he took in Sonic.

"Um... you okay kid?" Sonic asked once he noticed Jamie's staring, waving a hand in front of his face.

"That was so cool!" Jamie gushed enthusiastically, startling Sonic a bit. "You just came in so fast you were like the wind! You're a lot shorter then Bunny, but you still look awesome! But what's with the gems? Don't they hurt, especially the one in your head?"

"Nah, they just make his thoughts crystal clear," Jack teased, making Sonic roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Sonic grumbled, before focusing on Jamie. "So how can you see me? Purity said that only those who believe in me would be able to see me, but I just got here so no one should know about me."

"Jack told me," Jamie replied confidently. "I know he wouldn't lie to me about the Guardians. It's great to meet you Sonic."

"Nice to meet you too kid," Sonic replied, shaking Jamie's hand. "You must be Jamie."

"Yep," Jamie confirmed cheerfully. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," Jack replied, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"And to take a look around," Sonic added. "And we should get going."

"Fine," Jack sighed, hefting his staff. "Let's go."

"Why don't I come with you?" Jamie suggested, stepping closer to the two.

"No," Jack stated firmly, staring at Jamie. "It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm can take care of myself!" Jamie protested, crossing his arms. "I want to help! I'm not afraid!"

"I know you're not," Jack assured, placing his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "But we're not sure what we're up against. We need to figure what's going on first before we know what we're going to do. If we need your help, we'll come get you."

"Alright," Jamie relented, dropping his arms to his sides. "Good luck Jack. You too Sonic."

Sonic and Jack nodded as Jamie went back to join his friends. Sonic and Jack watched for a minute before going into the woods. Sonic ran through the trees at a leisurely pace while Jack flew behind him.

"The negative energy is just ahead," Sonic informed, easily weaving through the slippery underbrush. "I can't tell if it's one source or several, but it's a pretty large amount."

"It's most likely Pitch's nightmares so there's probably a lot of them," Jack replied, readying his staff. "We better be careful and on the lookout for anything."

Sonic looked around, but couldn't see a lot through the trees. He was about to slow down since they were getting closer when he suddenly felt a smaller source of negative energy appear beside them.

"Jack look out!" Sonic shouted in warning just a wave of blackness filled his vision.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sonic quickly flipped backward to avoid the black thing that had been charging him. The thing ran past him and crashed into a tree. Now that Sonic was a little farther from it, he could clearly see the thing as a thin black horse of some kind. It was made of shifting black sand with red eyes and was surrounded by a red aura. Sonic got into a ready stance as the horse shook off its crash and prepared to charge Sonic again. Just as Sonic and the horse were about to move, a blast of ice attacked the horse and froze it solid.

"That's one of Pitch's nightmares," Jack informed as he landed next to Sonic, keeping his staff ready. "And where there's one there's bound to be more."

As if to prove him right, several more nightmares appeared from the shadows, completely surrounding them.

"Finally some action," Sonic grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Be careful," Jack warned, his staff lighting up as he prepared to fire. "These nightmares are different than the ones I fought before. Those ones had yellow eyes whereas these ones have red. And they didn't have an aura before. It could mean nothing, but I don't think we should take chances."

"The red is negative chaos energy," Sonic informed. "I don't know how..."

Sonic was unable to finish as the horse charged forward at that moment. Sonic kicked the first one then flipped over the next one, slamming his foot into it's back. Landing easily, Sonic curled into a ball and shot forward through the next few. Jack was blasting any horse that came near him and smashing his staff through them once they were frozen. Jack felt one come at him from behind. He quickly turned to face it but was unable to raise his staff in time. Before the horse could hit Jack, It burst into dust as Sonic smashed into it from above.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" Sonic smirked, giving him a thumbs up. Jack then blasted a horse that had come up behind Sonic.

"Same to you!" Jack grinned as he smashed the horse. Sonic ran quickly around in a circle, creating a wind to blow the horses back. He came to a stop beside Jack and the two readied for next round. But the horse didn't charge again, just threateningly paced around them. Jack and Sonic looked at each other in confusion when the sound of clapping filled the air.

"Impressive display," Pitch Black commented from atop a nearby hill, drawing the hero's attention. "Very well done and a good show."

"Pitch," Jack growled, glaring at him. Pitch was slightly larger than before and also had a slight red aura, though his eyes were the same as usual.

"No need for that tone Jack," Pitch said pleasantly, disappearing from atop of the hill and appearing near his nightmares. "After all, we were such great friends."

"We were never friends," Jack replied, sending a blast at Pitch. Pitch disappeared and reappeared in another place unscathed. "And don't think that you can persuade me to think differently."

"I suppose not," Pitched sighed, disappearing again and appearing closer to Sonic. "But who's this new face. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet. I'm Pitch Black, the Spirit of Fear"

"I'm Sonic," Sonic introduced confidently, resting a hand on his hip. "And I'll take great pleasure in kicking your butt back in line."

"How violent," Pitch commented, circling around. "But such an interesting creature. So full of life. So full of... energy. Such wondrous energy that I haven't seen the likes of before…"

"That's rich coming from someone filled with negative chaos energy," Sonic replied, taking satisfaction in Pitch's briefly look of surprise. "So why don't we skip the pleasantries and get straight to the fight shall we?"

"So quick to action with so little thought of the consequences," Pitch chided, moving back with a shake of his head. "Don't worry, you'll have your battle but not yet. I still have some things I need to prepare. I had hoped to have gone unnoticed a few days longer, but no matter. I'm sure you're responsible for that Sonic."

"My pleasure," Sonic smirked. "Foiling evil schemes is what I do best."

"Then I look forward to meeting you in battle," Pitch said as he disappeared and reappeared on the hill once more. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Jack. I remember how you stopped my plans last time and I plan to repay you back."

"Bring it on Pitch!" Jack declared, pointing with his staff. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Not yet," Pitch replied smugly, fading into the shadows. "But you will be. Everyone will be."

With that, Pitch disappeared completely. The nightmares attacked once their master was gone, charging forward. Jack released an ice blast, freezing as many as he could. Sonic curled into a ball and smashed through the nightmares that Jack had frozen, reducing them to the sand they were made of. Working together, Jack and Sonic easily defeated the last of the nightmares in the area. The sand from their remains was absorbed back into the shadows.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Sonic commented, as he brushed black sand from his fur. "Are all villains required to have inflated egos?"

"Probably," Jack replied, smiling slightly before becoming serious. "But it doesn't mean he's bluffing. He has something big planned. I'm not sure what, but we have to stop it."

"No worries, we'll be able to handle it," Sonic assured with a wave of his hand. "You heard him, we found out sooner then he wanted us to. So while we may not know what he's planning yet, we have time to prepare."

"True," Jack replied, cheering up. "We better meet back up with the others and let them know what we learned. That fastest way would for me is to fly. I can carry you if you like so you don't get left behind."

"No need," Sonic replied, pointing at his chest. "I'm the fastest thing alive remember. As long as you fly low enough that I can see you, I'll be able to keep."

"Alright then," Jack smirked, floating into the air. "Let's see just how good you really are."

"Lead the way Frosty," Sonic mocked, holding his hand out to the side. Jack rolled his eyes and took to the air, flying towards the others at high speeds. Sonic ran below, easily keeping up with the spirit as they raced through the snowy landscape.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When Jack and Sonic caught up with the others, it was decided to head back to the North Poll so they would have a private place to discuss all that they had found.

"It was the same in ever place we went to," North informed after Jack and Sonic had told their story. "Nightmares everywhere we went with glowing red eyes and auras. But they weren't attacking and when we fought them, they would retreat into the shadows."

"Something is going on here mates," Bunny agreed, swinging his boomerang in his hand. "And I don't like it one bit."

"But with their great numbers why aren't they attacking?" Tooth wondered, fluttering around. Sandy just shrugged and a question mark appeared above his head.

"Pitch did say he wanted to prepare some more," Jack replied thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "Is there anything happening in a few days that would give him some sort of advantage?"

"Halloween..." North replied with dreadful certainty. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What does Halloween have to do with anything?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot. "Other than being a fun holiday that is."

"Halloween is not only a time of fun but of fear," North replied.

"And Pitch is the Spirit of fear," Jack said, understanding crossing his face.

"Yes," North confirmed with a nod. "Even though he isn't the Spirit of Halloween, he does get more powerful on that day because it is a day where fear is greatly increased."

"Never liked that holiday," Bunny commented with a shiver.

"All that sugar and very few kids remember to floss," Tooth added with a sigh.

"So Pitch is waiting for Halloween," Jack concluded, straightening up. "We just have to defeat him before then."

"It's not that simple Jack," North replied, shaking his head. "He's not going to attack until he is ready and it will be nearly impossible to find him until then."

"But there has to be something we can do!" Jack insisted.

"I agree," Sonic spoke up with a smirk. "And I think I have an idea. We might not know exactly what Pitch is planning but we do know he needs the nightmares. If we can take as many as we can out, that will be a severe blow to his scheme."

"Your idea has merit," North complimented, rubbing his chin in thought. "But simply destroying the nightmares won't be enough as they will just reform eventually. And unfortunately Sandy is the only one that can cleanse them of the fear. Even if we worked until Halloween, I doubt we'd cause enough damage to have been of use, leaving us exhausted for nothing."

"But Sandy isn't the only one that can cleanse them," Sonic smirked, tapping the emerald on his chest. "Those things are filled with chaos energy, my specialty. I can purify that energy which in turn should cleanse the nightmares."

"That might actually work," Bunny replied as North thought it over.

"We'll have to split up again to cover enough ground," North concluded. "Tooth, you'll go with Jack and Sonic to work on the American continents while the rest of us will start in Europe and Asia. Keep us informed through your fairies."

"Sure North," Tooth agreed, hovering closer to Jack and Sonic.

"Alright everyone we have a lot of work to do," North announced, raising his swords. "We have a lot of nightmares to end and only a few days to do it. Let's get out there and protect the children!"

"Yes!" The others agreed in determination while Sandy just nodded. North began dragging Bunny towards the sleigh while Sandy followed behind them. Tooth and Jack began flying towards the nearest nightmare herd while Sonic ran below them.

Once they got to the city, it took a little time for them to find the herd. But when they did, they attacked the nightmares. Tooth would fly around the area, trying to keep the majority of them in place and would occasionally destroy a couple when it looked like Jack and Sonic were being overwhelmed. Jack would freeze every nightmare in sight though he didn't destroy them unless they were becoming too much. Sonic would run to all the nightmares that Jack would freeze and place his hands upon them to send purifying energy into them. When the process finished, the nightmare would dissolve into gold sand. The process only took a few seconds, but Jack made sure to protect Sonic while he worked. When they defeated all the nightmares that hadn't escaped, Tooth ordered one of her fairies to inform North. Then they moved on to the next city.

The group worked well together as city after city was cleansed, though it was taking longer than they would have liked. It only took longer as the nightmares seemed to realize what was going on and would try and flee as soon as they came in sight.

"Get back here!" Sonic called as they chased after the latest herd they found. "You can't out run me so why are you even trying?"

"Maybe this will slow them down," Jack declared as his staff lit up. He blasted a long stream of ice in front of the heard, creating a wall of ice that blocked their path. The herd did slow down, but they didn't stop completely. Instead, the group split in half and began running in opposite directions next to the wall. Sonic followed the group on the left while Jack and Tooth went after the ones on the right.

Sonic quickly caught up with the nightmares and set to work on purifying them. Without the others to help him, several nightmares were able to escape but he was happy that he was able to at least get a few. With the last one disappearing from sight, Sonic got ready to take off to the others. Just as he began to run, he felt something grab his ankle and caused him to fall into the snow. Looking at his ankle, Sonic was alarmed to see that the shadows seemed to be holding him.

"Jack! Tooth!" Sonic called as he felt the shadow begin pulling him into the ground. "Come quick! I need your help!"

He heard them call back, though he couldn't make out what they said as the shadow continued to pull him down. Sonic scrambled for something to anchor him, but there was nothing but fresh snow. He briefly glances the others flying through the trees just as the shadow pulled him completely under.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sonic tumbled through the blackness, having no idea how long he had been falling or where he was going. Just as he was wondering if he was ever going to stop, he slammed into the ground. He bounced and rolled a little before he finally came to a complete stop face down. Coughing a little to get the dirt out of this throat, Sonic staggered to his feet. Glancing around, he discovered he was in a dark underground cave. There were stairways all over the place and large cages near the ceiling. What those cages were supposed to hold, Sonic had no idea. Looking around again, Sonic spotted a globe and walked over to it. It was covered in lights, not only the usual ones but the red and green lights as well. Though he had no idea how this globe was able to display chaos energy, Sonic was pleased to see that the number of red dots had been reduced, though they were no longer any disappearing from the American continents. Out of curiosity, Sonic reached out to touch the globe.

"You've been causing me quite a few problems haven't you Sonic," Pitch's voice echoed through the cave, making Sonic jump away from the globe and drop into a defensive stance.

"I did warn you," Sonic smirked, looking around for a sign of Pitch. "Foiling evil schemes is kind of my thing."

"I suppose that's true," Pitch commented, appearing on a ledge in front of Sonic. "But now that leaves me with the dilemma of what to do with you. I don't want to simply get rid of such a fascinating creature as you, but I can't let you continue getting in my way either. I know, instead of fighting against each other why don't we join forces? We could accomplish great things together."

"You must have been stuck in these caves too long," Sonic taunted, crossing his arms in confidence. "Because there's no way I'm going to join you just because you asked me to. So you might as well save your breath."

"Yes, I expected an answer like that," Pitch sighed, appearing on a different ledge. "You have been fighting on the supposed good side for so long that I couldn't expect you to simply abandon it simply because I'd asked. But under that cocky hero facade you have, I know the real you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm an awesome hero through and through."

"Yes you certainly fight the good fight," Pitch remarked, appearing on a different ledge again. "But deep within you, you also have fear."

Pitch melted into the shadows, his voice echoing through the cave as he continued, "You're afraid that your friends will get hurt without you. You're afraid you won't be fast enough to save them if they got in trouble. You're afraid of your powers, of losing control. You're afraid of the darkness that's buried deep in your heart. But mostly you're afraid because you know... You know that if you were ever to give into the power and darkness that there would be no one that could stop you. You're afraid of the glorious things you could accomplish. You want so badly to see the limits of what you can do. To see just what you can really accomplish, but you are too afraid to try. So you shove it all away. Hide it under confidence and your speed."

"Stop it!" Sonic shouted in anger, lunging at the various silhouettes of Pitch, but only ever hitting the stone. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh but I do Sonic," Pitch mocked. "I know a lot more than you realize. And I know that you don't need to be afraid. Power isn't something to fear, it's a tool to use to your end. Darkness is just misunderstood, so why to deny a part of yourself? Embrace it! Become the person you are truly meant to be."

"Yeah right!" Sonic called back with complete confidence, his usual smirk in place. "Your speech means nothing to me. I know who I am. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive and Guardian of the Multiverse! This is who I am and who I'm meant to be. I faced my darkness and won, I'll never lose myself to it. I'm a hero and nothing you say can ever change that, so accept the butt kicking that's coming for you. "

"Such a disappointment," Pitch sighed, shaking his head. "And I had such hopes for you too. Very well, if you insist on being the hero then I must make sure you can no longer interfere with my plans. Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog!"

A slight breeze of the wind was all the warning Sonic had, but it was enough for him to dodge Pitch's black scythe from behind him. Flipping around, Sonic ran at Pitch, but Pitch disappeared into the shadows. Pitch appeared again and took another swing at Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way and spin dashed at Pitch. Pitch went back into the shadows, causing Sonic to only hit the stone. Shaking out the stray rocks from his quills, Sonic dived to the side to avoid another blow and rolled onto his feet.

Pitch had the home field advantage here and he was using it to his full capacity. Sonic, for all his speed, could not predict which shadow Pitch would appear from as there were just too many for him to keep track of. It was taking all of Sonic's skill just to avoid the blows and try and get Pitch before he retreated into the shadows. Sonic quickly realized that he couldn't win as long as he remained in Pitch's territory and that the best option was for him to escape and rejoin with the others.

Dodging another strike, Sonic took off down the stairs, zooming quickly through the maze of tunnels. Pitch tried to hit him a few more times, but Sonic easily jumped over or ducked under them. A few nightmares tried to chase Sonic, but he easily left them far behind him. It soon became clear that Sonic was nearing the end of Pitch's territory and he could see sunlight ahead.

"You may have escaped this time Sonic," Pitch called after Sonic's retreating form. "But we will battle again and next time, you won't be able to run away!"

Sonic ignored the taunt and increased his speed, finally bursting from the shadows and into the sunlight.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sonic burst from the tunnel into the bright snowy woods. The sudden change of light temporally blinded Sonic so he didn't see the frozen pond in front of his high-speed path. As soon as he stepped onto the ice, the sudden slick surface caused Sonic to lose his balance and he was sent skidding across the ice. When he hit the opposite bank he flipped forward and landed upside down in a snowdrift. He lay there for a second, waiting for the dizziness to fade while the snow he had stirred up settled softly around him.

"Defiantly not my most graceful landing," Sonic muttered as he got to his feet, shaking the snow from his fur. "But at least Jack or my friends from back home didn't see it. They would never let me live it down."

"Sonic?" A voice asked in confusion. Sonic groaned slightly and embarrassment and turned around to face whoever had spoken.

"Jamie?" Sonic asked in confusion when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Jack," Jamie explained. "He usually hangs around this pond. I wanted to check on how he was doing and Sophie wanted to see him."

"Who are you talking to Jam-jam?" a young voice asked, drawing Sonic's attention to the little blonde girl by Jamie's side for the first time. She was about 5 or 6 and was bundled up to protect her against the cold. "I don't see Jack-Jack."

"Jack isn't here Soph," Jamie replied to Sophie. "But Sonic's here. He's the visiting Guardian I was telling you about. The super-fast super cool blue hedgehog, remember?"

Sophie nodded a bit before looking around the clearing. She blinked a few times before her eyes finally focused on Sonic. Her eyes widen slightly before she beamed brightly. "Hello, Mr. Sonic! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Sophie," Sonic replied with a grin of his own, shaking her small hand. She reminded Sonic of Cream. "You must be a very special girl to be able to see me."

"It's because Jam-Jam told me," Sophie replied, making Jamie blush with the use of her nickname for him. "I know Jam-Jam never lies about the good guys that protect us and bring me candy and presents and..."

"I think that's enough Sophie," Jamie finally cut in. Sophie pouted slightly but nodded. Sonic ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "So what's going on Sonic? Is it Pitch like you guys thought? And where's Jack?"

"Unfortunately, it is Pitch," Sonic informed with a frown. Jamie grimaced while Sophie looked back and forth between the two in confusion. "He has a lot of nightmares and we believe he's planning to use them to attack on Halloween, so our plan was to take out as many as we could before then. I was with Jack and Tooth, but then Pitch pulled me into his lair. He tried to convince me to join his side, but I refused of course. I just escaped and ended up here."

"That isn't good," Jamie replied. "But I'm glad you're alright. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so," Sonic shook his head. "Right now I need to regroup with the others and find out what happened to the others. I'll know more then and we'll probably need to come up with a new plan. Just be on the look out here and keep your belief strong."

"Okay Sonic," Jamie nodded. "Let's go home, Soph."

"Sure Jam-Jam," Sophie replied. She quickly gave Sonic a hug. "Bye, Mr. Sonic."

"Bye Sophie," Sonic replied. Sophie let go and held Jamie's hand as he lead her through the trees. Sonic watched until they were out of sight before speeding in the direction of the North Pole, deciding that would most likely be the place they'd meet up. When he got there, Sandy was the only one around besides the elves and yetis. Sandy smiled happily at seeing Sonic and sent some of his sand off to inform the others.

It was a little while longer, but finally, all the Guardians were at the North Pole once again. They were all happy to have Sonic back safe and sound and they all questioned him on what happened.

"So what happened to you guys after I was taken?" Sonic asked after he explained his experiences with Pitch.

"We tried to find a way to you but we didn't have any luck," Jack replied. "Tooth sent a fairy to inform North and the others and we decided to continue to fight the nightmares. We knew we couldn't purify them without you, but we figured we could at least try and thin their numbers for a while at least. But we couldn't find any more traces of them, no matter where we looked."

"It was the same for us, mate," Bunny added. "After we got your message, it got harder and harder to find the nightmares. Even Sandy couldn't detect them anymore."

"It was then that I sent Sandy back here," North replied. He was to monitor the lights and be here on the off chance you showed up here. We then looked for any sign of you or the nightmares, but we never found anything."

"That can't be good," Sonic mumbled, pacing slightly as he processed all the information.

"Something big is happening," North agreed solemnly. "I can feel it in my belly. And Halloween is just a few hours away."

"So what should we do?" Tooth asked worried, fluttering from one person to the next.

"We should take the fight to Pitch," Jack declared, gripping his staff tightly. "Take him down before he becomes too strong."

"I agree with snowflake," Bunny replied, pulling out his boomerangs. "Let's teach him not to mess with the Guardians.

"While I agree that is a good idea, it might not be the best," North replied, holding his hands out in a calming gesture. "We don't know how Pitch recovered so fast and seems so strong. We can't be sure what he's capable of."

"But if we wait too long we might not be able to defeat him," Sonic reasoned, stopping his pacing. "This is probably our best time to strike before he does."

"Very well," North nodded. "Let's go..."

Just then a fairy came speeding up to Tooth and twittered in a panic. Tooth look scared by whatever the fairy was telling her.

"Tooth Palace is under attack!" Tooth exclaimed in fear, flying around franticly.

"I can feel that the warren is as well," Bunny said with a shiver. Just then a bang was heard from downstairs followed by yells and roars from the yetis and elves.

"Tooth, Bunny, go defend your homes," North ordered as he pulled out his swords. "Sandy, you help them out. Jack and Sonic will help me here. Once we finish, we'll come help you both."

The others nodded and sped off. Jack gripped his staff as it began to glow with energy while North readied his swords. Sonic's gems glowed slightly brighter as he fell into a battle stance. When the first nightmare burst into the room, they jumped forward and began to battle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

North sliced through the first two nightmares with ease and then Sonic jumped up over him. While in the air Sonic curled into a ball a smashed through the next one before bouncing through several more just as easily. Jack froze the next coming wave which North and Sonic then destroyed. The three hurried down to the main workshop. Jack went into the air over the chaos, freezing any nightmare he could get a clear shot at before several nightmares began charging him and he was forced to evade. North cut through the nightmares that Jack froze and any that tried to attack him, yelling orders at the yetis.

Sonic was speeding through the battle, helping where he could. He would make energy barriers around groups of cowering elves and scoop them up, running them to a safer place. He briefly thought about using some of his other chaos powers but dismissed the idea almost immediately. The workshop was too small and too crowded. If he tried to use his powers, he would most likely hit someone or destroy all of North's hard work. Jumping over a nightmare before skidding under another, Sonic was able to get the last of the elves to safety.

Looking around the battle, he took in all that was going on. Jack was being chased through the air by several nightmares. He would send blasts at them and try to outmaneuver them. They wouldn't be shaken though and he missed just as much as he hit. The walls of the workshop were slowly becoming coated with ice. North at least had managed to organize the yetis and they were making good progress on the ground. Deciding to help Jack, Sonic picked up speed and began running along the walls, gracefully avoiding the patches of ice. Once he was high enough, Sonic launched off the wall and smashed through several nightmares.

"Thanks," Jack said, coming to stop and blasting the last few after him.

"No problem," Sonic replied, landing lightly on top of a table. "But something about all this is bugging me."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he froze another nightmare.

"It just seems too coincidental that he's attacking all the places at once," Sonic said as he purified the nightmare Jack has just frozen.

"Well, we are the ones that can stop him," Jack reasoned, swinging his staff and knocking a nightmare back into another one. "He obviously trying to divide and conquer."

"I have the feeling it's more than that," Sonic replied, kicking a nightmare away. "I think it's a distraction."

"But distracting us from what?" Jack wondered, shattering a nightmare.

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged. "Something he needs maybe. Or something that you normally guard that's now left unprotected. Maybe some threat he wants to remove without interference. You've fought him before, is there anything you can think of?"

"No! I... wait..." Jack began in horror. "Jamie! It was only with Jamie's help that we won last time. Pitch is probably after him now. We need to save Jamie!"

Before Sonic could respond, Jack blasted the nightmares around him and flew over to North.

"North! We think Jamie is in trouble," Jack explained quickly. "I'm going to go save him."

"Alright, take Sonic with you," North ordered, stabbing another nightmare. "I'll finish up here and then help the others. We'll join you as soon as we can. Take this snow globe!"

North tried to hand Jack a snow globe but it got knocked from his hand. It rolled through everyone's feet and was soon lost in the crowd. Jack growled in frustration when he lost sight of it and went to the nearest window.

"I need to go now," Jack declared, throwing it open. "Let's go Sonic!"

"Right!" Sonic agreed, using a barrier to push all the nightmares around him back. He jumped up to the window and he and Jack left through it. They traveled as fast as they could and when they arrived at Jamie's town, it was surprisingly peaceful. Sonic looked around for Pitch while Jack went straight to Jamie's house.

"Jamie!" Jack called, arriving at his window. He wasn't there and he was about to take off for the park when he spotted Jamie leaving the front door.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted in relief before his eyes widen in surprise. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" Jamie asked hopefully. He was dressed up like Jack and even had his own wooden staff. "It's my Halloween costume. It took a lot of work to get it to look right but I think it turned out well."

"You look great Jamie," Jack grinned, floating around Jamie to get a better look.

"So what's happening?" Jamie asked.

"Pitch is attacking," Jack replied grimly, coming to a stop in front of Jamie. "And we think he's going to come here."

"He is?" Jamie gulped, holding his staff closer. "You can defeat him right Jack?"

"Of course," Jack assured when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Look out!"

Jack shoved Jamie out of the way as a black scythe appeared. Jack raised his staff to defend himself but the scythe was stopped by a glowing barrier.

"That was close," Sonic commented, coming to a stop next to Jack. The scythe retreated into the shadows.

"I'm glad you're here," Jack sighed in relief. "Get Jamie to safety."

"But I want to help!" Jamie protested though he was shaking from fear.

"This is the best way you can help me," Jack replied, sending Jamie a pleading look. "With you safe, I can fight with everything I've got. Please, Jamie."

"Fine," Jamie grumbled. Sonic patted him synthetically on the shoulder before picking him up and disappearing in a burst of wind.

"Come on out Pitch," Jack growled, looking around at all the shadows. "It's just you and me now."

"Very well Jack," Pitch replied, stepping forward from the darkness. A couple of nightmares stood behind him, snorting and pawing the ground aggressively. "I've been looking forward to this."

"You're not the only one," Jack replied. "So let's get this over with."

"As you wish," Pitch replied, summoning his scythe. With a yell, Jack ran forward and Pith swung his scythe down at him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Jack dodged to the side and sent and ice blast at Pitch. Pitch quickly summoned a barrier of sand to protect himself. He changed his scythe into a whip and snapped it forward, wrapping it around Jack's ankle. He swung Jack around and smashed him into the wall of the house. The whip let go and Jack slid to the ground in a daze.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance Jack," Pitch sighed as he formed his scythe once again. "But you just had to side with Guardians and ruin my plans. Well, you won't stop me this time. I'll make sure of it."

Jack managed to shake away his dizziness just as Pitch swung. He rolled to the side and began running as Pitch continued to swing at him. He tried blasting Pitch but his dodging prevented him from getting a clear shot. Jack leaped into the air trying to put some distance between them. Pitch reformed his whip and grabbed onto Jack once again, slamming him into the road. Pitch flipped his whip and swung Jack over his head before slamming him into the road again.

"Give up Jack," Pitch said as Jack struggled to rise to his hands and knees. "You can't beat me by yourself and there's no help coming. They are all too busy protecting their precious homes. You can't win so you might as well admit defeat."

"Never," Jack spat out, rising to his feet, his staff shaking slightly in his hands. "I'm a Guardian and I won't stop the fight to protect the children."

"And he's not alone!" Sonic called just as he landed a kick on Pitch's head, knocking him to the ground. Sonic bounced and did a little flip in the air, landing on his feet next to Jack. "So it is you that should give up!"

"Sonic," Pitch growled as he stood up, wiping his mouth. "This isn't your fight. This isn't even your world. You should just leave and let us fight out our own battles. Or if you insist on getting involved, it's not too late to join me."

"Yeah... not going to happen," Sonic smirked with a roll of his eyes. "You obviously missed it when I told you I was a hero, not only of my world but now of all worlds. And as a hero, it's my job to help take creeps like you down!"

"Very well," Pitch sneered, standing tall as nightmares came forward around him. "If you insist on fighting me, I'll just take you down with the other Guardians. Attack."

The nightmares charged forward. Jack froze the first incoming wave while Sonic then smashed through them. Sonic then leaped forward, bouncing from nightmare to nightmare, making his way to Pitch. Jack took to the air, giving himself more room to maneuver and able to use bigger attacks without the fear of hitting someone or something he shouldn't. The nightmares rose in the air after him, but he froze any that came close, sending it crashing into its fellows.

Sonic bounced high into the air of the last nightmare, using his momentum to send him rocketing toward Pitch. Pitch acted quickly, summoning a shield of sand before teleporting out of the way. Sonic crashed through the sand and landed on his feet. Dropping into a battle stance, Sonic faced Pitch who appeared not too far in front of him and summoned his scythe.

"You'll die for interfering in my plans," Pitch sneered, swinging his scythe forward.

"Not so confident now that we're on even ground," Sonic taunted, easily dodging the swings before rushing forward. Pitch barely had time to teleport away before Sonic struck the air where he had been just seconds before. When Pitch appeared again, he shot out a spike of sand that Sonic slide under before jumping up and punching Pitch in the jaw. Pitch teleported away again, but with fewer shadows here then in his lair, Sonic had a better time keeping up.

Pitch growled in anger when he was forced to flee again and he summoned more of his nightmares. They intercepted Sonic and forced him back. Jack was also forced to the ground by the sheer amount of nightmares. The two heroes stood back to back, breathing heavily as they looked at all the nightmares surrounding them.

"You okay Jack?" Sonic questioned, giving the winter spirit a briefly concerned glance.

"Never better," Jack replied, keeping his staff ready. Sonic acknowledge his answer with a nod and they both got ready to fight once again. Before they could attack, a small object flew around them and destroyed several nightmares. Following the object to its source, they saw Bunny catch his trusted boomerang as him and the other Guardians came to their aid.

"Looks like you two could use some help," North smirked as he sliced through the nearest nightmare.

"We were doing fine," Jack grinned as he blasted a nightmare. "But we appreciate any help you can offer."

"Our pleasure," North replied as they joined together in a defensive circle, all of them feeling more confident now that they were all together.

"It's such an honor to have all the Guardians here," Pitch sneered, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'm sure now you believe you can stop me."

"We don't just believe, we know!" Jack declared confidently with a smirk. "You will not be able to get away with your plan now!"

"But you're already too late," Pitch grinned maliciously as the red aura around him and the nightmares began to glow brighter. "Halloween has already begun... Nightmares! Now is the time! Bring me the Fear and energy you've gathered! Bring me my power!"

Nightmares began appearing from every shadow, each of them brimming with red energy. The sheer amount of all the negative energy made Sonic stagger slightly as it overwhelmed his senses. The nightmares surged forward and began to merge with Pitch's body. His form shifted and began to grow in size to the Guardians' horror.

"The time of Guardians has passed," Pitch's voice echoed as the transformation finished. "Prepare to fall before me... the Nightmare King!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Pitch towered high above them, far taller than the nearby houses. The surface of his body was constantly shifting, seeming to be made of a combination of smoke and sand. His hands were turned into wicked claws and fiery red eyes glared down at them. His whole body was surrounded by a large menacing red aura that just oozed power and evil. And to make things worse, there was still a large army of nightmares prancing around Pitch's feet.

"This is where you die Guardians," Pitch laughed, his mouth full of fangs and the sound sending shivers down everyone's spine. "And I shall rule once more."

"What are we going to do?" Tooth wondered quietly, eyes wide.

"We fight," Bunny said, readying his boomerang.

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" Jack couldn't help but ask, though he too readied his staff.

"With everything we've got," North replied in determination, hefting his swords. "We must protect the children."

Sonic didn't say anything, trying to think of some way to stop Pitch. The amount of negative chaos energy was making it hard for him to stay standing, let alone fight. And he could tell that the other Guardians were being affected as well, though not as extreme because they weren't as sensitive to chaos energy as he was. As things were, they would not be able to win.

 _I could really use your help Purity,_ Sonic thought over their connection. _You've told me I have access to super forms of some sort and I need to know how!"_

 _I can't tell you exactly how Sonic,_ Purity replied with a sigh. _For that is something you need to figure out. But I can guide you. Think about what you really need and the answer will come to you..._

 _What I really need?_ Sonic wondered as Purity's voice faded and his thoughts turned inward. _What do we need to win? Pitch is large, but I've defeated larger even without my super form. And with the help of the other Guardian's we could take out both the army and Pitch easily. The problem is the amount of negative chaos energy that both Pitch and the nightmares possess. Not only does it make them that much stronger, but it weakens us as well. It would take too long for me to purify all of it. I would be killed long before I made any real progress. What I need is a better way to purify the energy fast and on a larger scale. I need a form that increases my positive aura. A form to let me counter Pitch's negative energy..._

As if to answer his thoughts, Sonic felt the chaos energy in his body shift slightly. A familiar power appeared to him contained within in the gem in his right hand. With a grin, Sonic reached for it and allowed it to fill his being, causing his body to shine. Everyone and everything seemed to pause as they looked at the hedgehog, watching in awe as he transformed. The emeralds absorbed into his body, his fur lightning until it was a shining white. He was surrounded by a colorful aura that lifted his quills above his head and he began to float with its power. When he opened his eyes, they were still the kaleidoscope of colors, but they were brighter than normal. The nightmares seemed to back away from his presence while the Guardian's felt refreshed and re-energized by being around him.

"You guys take care of the nightmares and protect the people," Hyper Sonic ordered, his voice echoing slightly with power. "I'll take care of Pitch."

North and the other Guardians nodded and got ready, all of them except Jack.

"I'm coming with you," Jack declared, determination shining in his eyes. Hyper Sonic nodded and held out his hand. Jack took it and felt energy pour into his body. His form didn't change, but he felt far stronger and more powerful than he ever had before. He began to glow with a light blue aura and his staff glowed even brighter, ice energy surrounding it in a fine mist. Satisfied with the results, Sonic released Jack's hand.

"Let's do this," Sonic said glaring up at Pitch. He and Jack flew forward while the other Guardians charged into the army of nightmares. As Sonic and Jack flew upward toward Pitch, several nightmares tried to intercept them. But the moment they got too close, Sonic's overwhelming positive aura would purify them and they would dissolve into gold sand.

"Well this is a surprise," Pitch commented casually as Sonic and Jack came to a hover in front of Pitch. "It seems I've underestimated your abilities Sonic... But it's no matter. You cannot win and this world shall be your grave."

"We'll see about that," Sonic smirked as he and Jack got into a fighting stance. Pitch swung a hand forward, intending to knock them out of the air. Jack and Sonic easily flew around it and Jack shot ice at it, freezing a large area before Pitch's body began to heal. Pitch barred his teeth and swung again, missing once again and receiving another ice attack. While Jack was keeping Pitch distracted, Sonic took the opportunity to build up energy between his hands. He released a white beam at Pitch, blasting a large hole in Pitch's arm, the black sand dissolving into golden sand and energy. The wound began to heal, but at lot slower rate than the ice. Pitch snarled and tried to strike Sonic, but Jack blasted his shoulder, distracting Pitch and making him miss.

With Jack's help, Sonic was able to get several more hits before Pitch summoned a lot of large sand spikes and shot them at the heroes, forcing them to retreat slightly. Sonic put up a barrier around him and Jack, protecting them and purifying every spike that hit.

"Valiant effort," Pitch said as he continued to barrage the heroes with his spikes. "But not nearly enough to defeat me. You shall fall before my power."

"This is taking too long," Jack growled, looking through the barrier. "We're not causing enough damage."

"If I build up more energy and could directly hit his chest where the negative energy is centered, it should force him back into his original form," Sonic informed as he held the barrier against another barrage of spikes. "But I won't be able to build it up fast enough on my own. Even with your help distracting him, I doubt Pitch would give me the time I need."

"Then don't build it up on your own," Jack said, holding out his staff. "Let me help you with my own powers. It isn't as much as yours..."

"But it'll be enough," Sonic agreed with a nod. "Get ready! We'll only have one shot."

Jack nodded and Sonic expanded the barrier out as quickly and as large as he could make it, purifying all the spikes and temporarily stunning Pitch when it hit him. Sonic dropped the barrier and grabbed the staff. Together he and Jack poured their energy into it, the staff lighting up with white and blue energy.

"No!" Pitch shouted when he realized what was happening. He lunged forward with his hands, determined to rip them to shreds. Right when Pitch was about to strike, Sonic and Jack released the energy. The large beam hit Pitch in the chest and the energy began to spread across his body.

"No! No! No! No!" Pitch screamed as positive energy continued to pour into him, stripping him of his increased powers and shrinking his size. Soon he was back to his original form and Jack and Sonic ceased their attack. Jack and Sonic touched down to the ground, their energy fading and Sonic returning to his normal appearance. They and the other Guardians approached Pitch's huddled form.

"No! It can't be!" Pitch growled as he got up and looked at the Guardians. "I had all the power! All the strength! But you still defeated me! It isn't possible!"

"Oh but it is," Jack smirked, resting his staff on his shoulders. "Even with all that power, You've lost."

"Perhaps this time guardians," Pitch snarled. "But someday I will defeat you all. I will rule once more!"

"You villains never learn," Sonic chuckled with a shake of his head. "The side of light will always win in the end. But feel free to try again. We'll be ready and waiting to kick your butt anytime."

Pitch just glared at them all before sinking into the shadows in humiliation.

"Well done you two," North laughed, slapping Jack and Sonic on the shoulders. "You have defeated Pitch and the children are safe once again. This calls for a celebration!"

"I couldn't agree more," Jack grinned.

"I'll get Jamie," Sonic agreed. "I know he wouldn't want to miss out on this!"

 **AN: I'll be posting the final chapter torrow**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Guardians enjoyed their time with Jamie and the other neighborhood kids, celebrating their latest victories over Pitch. But all good things must come to an end and the Guardians left the children for the north pole. They were now gathered together in North's workshop to bid farewell to Sonic as it was time for him to return to the heart of the multiverse.

"I've had a blast," Sonic smirked as he looked at everyone. "It was great meeting you all and this trip turned out to be a lot more exciting than I thought it would be."

"That it did," North chuckled. "It was an honor to meet you Sonic. You are a worthy Guardian."

"Thanks, North."

"And feel free to visit us anytime," Tooth replied, giving Sonic a quick hug. "It was wonderful having you here."

"And we could always use a little more excitement around here," Jack added with a grin.

"Speak for yourself," Bunny grumbled, but still gave Sonic a friendly nod while Sandy tipped a hat in farewell.

"I'll do my best to visit," Sonic replied. "But we'll just have to see what the future holds."

 _Ready Sonic?_ Purity asked.

 _I'm ready,_ Sonic replied. He concentrated along with Purity and a white doorway appeared.

"Good luck Sonic," North bid farewell.

"Come back soon!" Jack said waving. Sonic waved back with a grin as he stepped through the doorway which disappeared behind him. Silence filled the workshop as they stared at the spot where their new friend had disappeared

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Jack finally asked.

"It's hard to say," North replied with a shrug. "He doesn't belong to just this world, but I wouldn't be surprised if he does return one day. But until then, work must go on. Halloween is past and that means Christmas is just around the corner. I have a lot of work to do, especially with all the damage Pitch had caused here."

"And I have to clean up my warren," Bunny added.

"And Sandy and I always have a lot to do," Tooth agreed as Sandy nodded. The other Guardians left, leaving Jack alone. He looked at the spot one last time before turning to leave. He already missed Sonic and the fun they had, but he knew they would meet again one day. Until then, he had winter to spread and joy to bring in the form of snow days.

Sonic appeared next to the heart of the universe where Purity was kneeling.

"Hey Purity," Sonic greeted. "I had a great time. Got to meet other Guardians and got to kick some bad guy's butt. So what now? More Training? Another mission? Or do I get a visit home?"

"Another mission I'm afraid," Purity replied, getting up and fetching Sonic his cloak. "It seems the Guardian's world hasn't been the only one with increased negative energy to escape my notice. I don't know how such a thing has happened, but I need you to straighten out this mess. Sorry Sonic, I know you want to visit your friends again, but I can't let you go just yet."

"It's no problem," Sonic assured as he threw on his cloak, letting it settle around him. "It's what I'm here to do. So where am I off to now?"

"Let me show you," Purity said, kneeling by the pool again. "This is your next mission..."

 **AN: The next story in the timeline would be** _ **Light & Dark: A 'Chosen' Crossover**_ **that I did with** **DragonKnight159. Since that story was written earlier first, it doesn't flow quite as smoothly with the rest of the series, but still builds on the world.**

 **UP NEXT: _Chaos Sonic and the 9th Grade Ninja... Coming Soon!_**


End file.
